Nightmares and Friends
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: "These are my friends" the child spoke quietly looking at his four favourite plushies, freddy, bonnie, Chica and foxy, though his brother had stolen foxy's head. Despite that, he loved them all... They were his only friends. Will probably be a shorter story, but hopefully an alright one.
1. The Child

So my usual content is anime related... As you are probably arcade if you looked at this... This is not anime related. Recently I've been really into five nights at freddys, or specifically the lore, it's facinating stuff, I love the personality of the animatronics too. Um this is literally the results of watching something or listening to something and an idea invading into my mind.

this won't be a perfect story, it may not fit in with the lore, it my not even suit FNAF, this however I something i thought I'd do just cause, so read if you like, or otherwise don't. I'm not the best writer, so don't expect Stephen king or something... But if you do read this, I hope you like it :) it's probably gonna be another short story, maybe a few chapters, but short and sweet.

DISCLAIMER: Scott cawthorn owns these amazing characters, not me :)

* * *

~"These are my friends" the child spoke quietly looking at his four favourite plushies, freddy, bonnie, Chica and foxy, though his brother had stolen foxy's head. Despite that, he loved them all... They were his only friends.~

"Vrrrrr-rrr-RRRRRR-crack-rrrrrrr..." The background sound suddenly stopped leaving only the hum of animatronics "vrrrrr..." Everything went black then, even the faint sliver of light that had distracted him died,leaving only pain. red had started to overtake everything in the light but in the black swallowed everything, even the red was gone. "We are your friends..." A voice echoed somewhere "do you still believe that..." The voice sounded sorrowful "you're broken... I'll fix you...".

I woke to silence feeling numb, laying on my bed. The covers as familiar as anything, the pillows soft and fluffy. For some reason there was a weird pole beside my bed but I gave it a glance then forgot about it, looking around, i was in my room. The room was a little messy but familiar and warm, but dark. There was a torch beside me so I picked it up and turned it on before sliding off the end of my bed and looking around, my doors were all open. I ran to door quietly using the torch to look down the hall, no one was there, my family pictures hung on the wall and the furniture was the same as ever. I turned, walking back to the bed confused, was dad at work, he thought maybe he should call out but a sound silenced him, he turned his torch back to the closet only to see it close a little abruptly, fear immediately captured his being and He whimpered sitting and curling up in a ball "don't scare me... Please...".

After a minute or so, nothing changed so I looked up afraid before getting up unsure. I shivered with fear walking to the door slowly before flashing his torch to be met with a scream, foxy jumped out and I squealed shutting the door afraid, I must have stood there for a long time because it went silent, I timidly opened the door and flicked my torch with a shaking hand. There was nothing there but my foxy plushie looking back innocently. I picked him up bringing him up to eye level confused and scared. I dropped him as footsteps walked up the hall quietly and I froze, hiding in the closet whimpering in the dark. The footsteps stopped outside of one of the doors for a few minutes before coming into the room "we are your friends... Do you still believe that..." A voice echoed eerily, I remembered more quiet footsteps before fainting.

* * *

I woke abruptly panicked to find myself on my bed again, just like I'd woken before. I started by running to the closet, checking it with fear, foxy wasn't there... I calmed a little, maybe it was just a bad dream. I turned and walked back to my bed shining my torch. I went to hop back into bed only to stop, it looked like a little Freddy plushie with an overly big head, a toothy jaw hanging open, he twitched for a second in the light before being pulled off the bed by an unseen force. I squealed in fear before looking around terrified as footsteps sounded once more, his squeal seemed to alert someone, or thing to his awakening, he shone the light on the doors revealing bonnie opening the door and leaning in, though he wasn't the friendly bonnie he was used too. he was sinister and evil, mangled, i crawled back desperately while bonnie just stepped into the room menacingly. A wall got in the way of my escape and I turned bashing on the wall before screaming "HELP ME! PLEASE!". The floor creaked and bonnie was in the middle of the room watching me, tilting his head slightly. Closer, his fur had been almost I eaten away revealing his bare endoskeleton, wires hung out of the cracks and it looked like only one of his eyes worked properly because the other was dull, his whiskers were crumpled and sharp, his nails looked like his fathers drills. the teeth were the worst though, there were two sets, his mouth hung open revealing them and both sets of his teeth were sharper then knives. I looked around seeing the door hoping I could use it to get away before I shone my light revealing a just as mangled chica, her whole bottom jaw hung down leaning on her chest, broken like a nutcracker, her eyes the same as Bonnies, her fur eaten away as well. The friendly 'let's eat' bib hung in tatters. I was left in terrified shock for a second before I crawled away backwards hoping maybe I could escape only to find another wall and my bed beside me.

A weird mangled chatter sounded close once he released and he looked up to see the little freddy he'd seen before, sitting on the edge of his bed watching him with a twitch, two others sat beside him, the three together making a menacing sight although that was nothing when the bed covers lifted off the floor. The hand was merely sharp fingers and only dull brown lights showed the faint face of Freddy fazbear, He was under my bed, there was no safety anymore. Bonnie stopped in front of me and stared for a moment before leaning down clutching my shirt, lifting me with it. I struggled desperately crying before bonnie screamed loudly in my face and I blacked out, "We are still your friends... Do you still believe that...".

* * *

Again, I woke up panting but this time I didn't move, I was shaking with fear. Was this real, was this a nightmare, why did I keep coming back, I don't want to be here anymore. I just curled up crying in defeat, they would just keep coming for me, they were everywhere, there was nowhere safe, "save me..." I whimpered.


	2. My Friends

**So this is gonna be short and sweet, I don't know about these last two chapters myself but if you like them, let me know :) I'm thinking about doing a mini series about the child and his friends but I may or may not post it here, I might make it another little series cause it's kind of irrelevant to here... Which I don't know why I'm talking about it... But anyway, I hope you like this story and if you want more, let me know.**

* * *

~days before~

The child sat on his bed crying surrounded by the five plushies, he brother had scared him again. "You know he will be out there hiding again" the golden freddy spoke "you need to be brave...". The child looked at the bear tearfully "but I can't!" He answered. The door opened with a bang making the child flinch again, his brother sood in the doorway with a friend, scaring the child made him laugh "your such a wimp!". His brothers friend joined in effortlessly "how embarrassing, I feel bad for you to have such a lame brother" he teased. The child pulled the golden fredbear into a hug, crying fresh tears. This only made his brother come in "oi, don't ignore me... Why do you Play with these guys anyway... Grow up you baby" he picked up foxy by the head and the child desperately tried to get him back "NO, GIVE FOXY BACK, HE'S MY FRIEND!". His brother kept the plush above his head for a minute before letting his younger brother grab foxy, he waited before trying to pull it away again resulting in foxy's head being torn off instead. He looked surprised before laughing "look at your friend now!". The child looked shocked but this only caused even more fresh tears as he cuddled the mangled doll "I can fix you foxy, don't worry" he spoke to it. The brother just laughed and walked out using the head like a ball, throwing it at his friend "check this out, we got a new toy, wanna play ball?". His friend just laughed harder and they both left with foxy's head.

"You were brave me hearty" foxy spoke "don't worry about it, I like me hug though", his friends were merely imaginary but they were all the child had and the six of them together looked after each other. A girly voice piped up "foxy will be fine! Just give him lots of cuddles, we can fix him together later", the brown freddy chimed in too "we can fix him, so keep being brave with us!". The same happened day after day, his brother would torment the poor child over and over. Just when the child had thought maybe he had no tears left, his older brother proved him wrong. He never got poor foxy's head back.

~a different point of view~

Freddy Fazbear stood beside the bed in silence watching the sleeping child before lifting his hand up to his chest level and turning his head to look at it. The drill bits for fingers and mangled fur up his arm were not supposed to be there, who put them there. He turned back to look at the sleeping child who'd cried himself to sleep again, what was he so afraid of. The little Freddy's sat in his chest with their heads resting on torn fur and endoskeleton, they twitched often, chattering in a quiet manner, almost like they were having a conversation with each other. Freddy looked around, a quiet buzz accompanying all his movements, bonnie stood on the other side of the bed also watching the child in silence while chica stood in the middle of the room catching Freddy's eyes, her jaw twitched in an attempted movement, but she was broken. The animatronics might have looked scary, but they were confused. The child was their friend, was he scared of them, why, the animatronics looked scary... But the child knew they were the ones that looked after him, why would he be scared, even if they looked like this. Quiet footsteps made all the animatronics turn and look to the door to see fredbear full of teeth and holes just like the others "he is broken..." He spoke quietly. "He is broken?" Freddy asked back. Fred bear nodded "can't you tell... We are broken too, he is scared of us...". Foxy stepped out of the closet "that explains a lot I guess me hearty..." He lifted his hand and hook "ay, I tried to see of he was ok... He just shut the door on me... I thought maybe I could cheer him up... Usually he likes that ya know..". Fredbear looked at the child "maybe we can reach him if we keep trying... Maybe he will see... He needs to be brave...". Bonnie and freddy nodded sombrely, Chica seemed to attempt to speak or nod but could only make a strangled screech and he broken jaw left her near motionless, foxy's ears drooped a little "poor rascal..."


	3. forgiveness

**So let me know if you find some mistakes or things you don't like, I'll keep them in mind, if you like it, feel free to let me know :)**

* * *

The child woke again, he couldn't count the nights he'd woken up at 12am, but every time he fell asleep or blacked out, he would wake up at 12 again. It was driving him crazy, each time he'd get up, the animatronics would try to get him, appearing at his door and behind him, foxy would hide in the cupboard. He had learned how to keep them away, if he was quiet, he could hear them, so he sneaked around so they couldn't find him, he locked them out. he kept the little freddy's away by shining the light on them, sometimes he'd made a mistake and usually it was Bonnie and Chica who would grab him and scream, making him black out. when fredbear came though, he couldn't stop him, he didn't know how. Fredbear would scream at him over and over, the child constantly cried hoping it would end. But finally he couldn't do it anymore, he woke up again but didn't bother getting up, the little freddy's climbed onto the bed and sat beside the boy watching him curiously, chattering away, one by one. By the time there were three, they seemed like they were having a conversation in a mangled radio kind of way, the child just watched them quietly, they were not so bad if that was all they did he thought. The creak of a door announced the arrival of the first animatronic, it sent shivers down the boys spine, quiet footsteps came closer but he lost track of them when he felt the bed pull down, a very sharp hand clawed the edge and the rest of the animatronic soon appeared as freddy stood up towering over the bed, staring at the child menacingly. The child became very aware of his gaze and suddenly realised with a glance that Bonnie was on the other side, also just staring. It was as if they couldn't touch the child while he was on the bed. new footsteps announced chica's presence and she stood a bit further on from freddy, her jaw hanging open and broken, she also just stopped and stared at the child. The child was afraid but also unsure, why hadn't they picked him up and hurt him, like they usually did, he moved very slowly sitting up, freddy was closest so when he moved his head to follow him, the child flinched, however they still didn't move other then to stare at him. The torch was laid on the bed though since it was half covered and facing the wall, the light was dim. You could see the animatronics, but those further away from the wall were shrouded in darkness. Foxy stepped out of the closet and stepped over to stand at the end of the bed joining the other three animatronics in their silent stare. For once the child had stopped crying in his confusion and he realised something he didn't have a chance too before, despite the animatronics looking scary, it didn't really feel like they wanted to hurt him. The child had been laying where the the little freddy's normally sat and once he'd moved they, shifted to where they were supposed to be, sitting comfortably, twitching, chattering as they were. Freddy's gaze followed the little freddy's before moving back to the child, he picked up his torch shyly bringing the light to face the animatronics. he quickly regretted it as the freddy didn't hesitate to reach for him screaming followed by the child dropping the torch in fear and blacking out, the others made similar screeches too, the force of them all was horrendous.

It seemed like seconds later that he woke again at midnight and he sat up looking around frantically before calming and looking at his torch. The sound of all the screeches at Once buzzed in his ear deafeningly, was it the light that they didn't like. The child flicked it into his own eyes flinching too before deciding to leave it facing the wall on the table beside his bed, he thought for a moment, what would his friends do, they said to be brave, so maybe he would try it. The child picked up his freddy plushie that lay beside him before crossing his legs and hugging the teddy tightly. He waited quietly as one by one the three little freddy's came back, chattering away, Bonnie was the first to come followed by Chica tonight, freddy appeared after that, his clawed hand gripping the bed heavily before he stood over the child once more, Foxy came quicker tonight too. His words failed him for a while, their stares still made him shiver with fear but finally, he shyly spoke up "F-Freddy... Bonnie... C-chica... Foxy... D-don't you like m-my light...?". It was quiet before the child was shocked to hear a reply "the light hurts our eyes". The child looked up to see who had spoken, the voice was deep and electronic though sounded like it was a strain to use, it broke half way through, a buzz followed the words before it became quiet once more, freddy had spoken. "Freddy... It hurts you all?" He looked at the others, could they talk too? They sounded like his imaginary friends only their voices were broken. Foxy lifted his hook nodding "y-yar-(a mangled screech)- mean it..." The sound made the boy flinch again making foxy stop trying to speak, his ears falling a little. "BROKEN! BROKEN! CHI CHI CHI!(mangled radio noises)" the sudden loud made the child flinch and look for the culprit to find the three little freddy's laughing childishly, though it looked a little menacing with their twitch and rather large teeth. "Broken...?" The child looked confused before understanding and looking at all of his friends again "broken, who broke you?". Freddy had turned to look at the little freddy's and made a deep buzz, they seemed to quiet down again after that before freddy leaned over picking the little freddy's up by their necks one by one, putting each of them in a hole in his chest, they seemed content there chattering away to themselves leaning on the remains of their bigger counterparts endoskeleon.

The child watched quietly calming again before speaking shyly "i like your little... Freddy's?... Freddy... They are kind of... Nice... In a way..." The longer the child looked at them, the more he liked them, unlike the big freddy, they were in mostly perfect Condition, a few holes here and there, their eyes were kinda scary like their teeth, but overall, they were nice. Freddy turned to look at the child and nodded "you cr-eated (buzz) them". The child looked thoughtful before looking at Bonnie, Chica and foxy, Bonnie if you looked past the teeth and tears, looked kinda cool, his whispers were kinda twisted, maybe a few wires hung out of places, but he had a really cool head, it looked different to what he remembered, but he liked it when you looked past what was frightening. unlike freddy, his belly was Barely there and it had all been torn away showing just the endoskeleton, his red bow still hung nicely around his neck, his hands were as sharp as freddy's which is why when Bonnie had grabbed him, it had hurt a lot, but he wasn't so bad either in the little bit of light. Chica looked as though she had no working eyes, although he knew for a fact she had one when she had scared him those few times in the past, her jaw obviously was the first thing to notice, other then it being broken, her jaw hung down to her chest with three sets of sharp teeth. Her eyes were all torn up, but she seemed to have better fur then Bonnie and maybe freddy. Her bib still said lets eat although it was torn away or eaten by something, her belly was the same but she seemed to be slightly better then Bonnie too. Foxy seemed both the best and worse, he missed a lot of fur, his muzzle was just bare teeth and metal, his nose the only thing on it. His ears were in working order and he had both his eyes working, his jaw was just like it was, with more teeth in fact, a few wires hung out here and There as well. he was missing a lot of his chest, arm and legs but even so, he seemed like he worked the best because he moved quickly and seemed less stiff then the other three, His voice was broken like the rest though. Bonnie stepped forward making the child flinch, he hesitated for a moment before stepping closer again. He moved so that he was across from freddy and lifted his hand before offering it to the child, the movement made him flinch again and he understood the meaning behind the motion, but close up, Bonnie still frightened him as much as he wasn't that bad. An alarm clock suddenly sounded and that was the last thing the child heard before he blacked out again.

12am again greeted the child, he didn't hesitate to set up the torch and then wait. once more the broken animatronics appeared one by one. the child couldn't help but feel nervous around them, but the more he looked at them, the more comfortable he felt around them. After a while, the animatronics seemed to make themselves comfortable, foxy had always been more agile then the rest so he had sat down on the floor beside his closet, Bonnie had leaned against the wall slightly and it looked like maybe he'd gone to sleep, his head was lowered to his chest and ears were limp, the child could hear laboured breathing from him but that was about it. Chica couldn't really get comfortable but she had put her tray and cupcake on the end of the bed And her arms were at her side, freddy sat on the floor too since he was obviously as mobile as foxy as he appeared from under the child's bed, he quietly dragged his fingers over his ruined fur before making a low buzz. to the child, it looked like he wasn't happy with how he looked. The little freddy's stayed on the bed that night and the child looked at them unsure for a while before shyly touching their heads, their hats were permanently attached to their heads but they were cute little hats, little versions of freddy's top hat, which was missing now the child thought about it, he wondered if maybe it had fallen off, freddy had always been particular about looking his best, the child remembered for freddy used to always fix his hat and bow before performing, he had Bonnie brush is fur too and he used to take a lot of baths, thinking about it made the child hug his freddy plushie tighter, he missed his normal friends.

About 4am was when things changed, new footsteps approached and the door opened revealing another animatronic, fredbear... The child was instantly afraid since as of yet, he hadn't been able to understand him. The bear stood and watched him from the door for what seemed like forever before he wandered away. A few nights passed in this manner, the animatronics would join the child as if trying to comfort him, failing a little, and then fredbear would appear at the door, he soon opened it fully and walked in to stare at him instead. Fredbear's jaw seemed like chica's, only it was broken and long teeth, sharp as knives, took place of broken parts. He was a lot bigger then all the other animatronics, and looked most like his proper appearance, only with a lot of extra teeth and damage, he had teeth on his belly too. Looking at fredbear made the room turn red for the child, his head hurt and he started to cry again. He begged the animatronic to leave, fredbear didn't though and just kept coming back. The other animatronics watched the child but none of them could do anything so sat to the side and observed. Night after night fredbear kept coming back, standing closer and closer until his menacing form stood at the end of the bed, a low buzz accompanying him. Freddy started standing beside him followed by the others as if they were trying to send a message to the child. he didn't receive it in his upset state. It seemed like forever before the child burst out screaming "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!". the buzz from fredbear went silent before he spoke "we are your friends... Your not giving us a chance..." He spoke perfectly, his voice didn't crack like the others did. "I didn't mean it... I didn't want to..." Fredbear trailed off looking to the side, the child looked confused wiping away stressful tears "didn't mean... YOU STAYING HERE IS HURTING ME!" He shouted back "my head hurts..." He whimpered. Fredbear raised a hand up as if wanting to help but stopped hesitating "I didn't mean to bite you... I didn't mean it... We are still your friends, you still believe that... Don't you...". The child looked confused before remembering what had happened to him, his brother and his friends had lifted him up to Fredbear's mouth and fredbear had bit him, he couldn't remember much after that, but now he understood "why... Didn't you stop...". He looked at everyone else "why didn't you all help me... You could have...". All on the animatronics averted their gaze in a guilty manner before fredbear spoke for them "we don't exist... Don't you realise that... We couldn't stop..." He was quiet for a moment before continuing "but the point is... I didn't mean it... We all never meant it... Forgive us...". The child looked unsure sitting and cuddling his knees, he thought for a little before nodding "ok..." Fredbear turned and stepped around the bed slowly before facing the child and offered his sharp hands, the child watched him and sighed nervously before reaching out to take it ever so gently "where are we going...". Fredbear's sharp hands turned to fur in his hands, the rest of him changed too, the teeth vanished under fur and the holes healed over, all the tears and scary things vanished leaving only the fredbear he knew and liked "somewhere safe, don't worry". The other animatronics seemed to change too, becoming their friendly looking selves, light invaded the room before everything became bright. In the distance the constant beeping turned into a long buzz before fading too, everything felt alright now.


	4. Authors notice

_**To those who have followed this story, I think there only like two... But if your interested in this story still. I'm rewriting it because I don't really like it as it is, I want to extend it and give it a bit more reason other then what I've done so far... Anyway, I will leave the link to the new first chapter below, and it will probably have the same name, but I did rewrite it and play with the ordering of some things, so it shouldn't be too annoying to have to read again... Hopefully it's better, but anyway... You have my thanks for reading this far if you did, follow the link if you want to continue :)**_

s/11483375/1/Friends-and-nightmares-02


End file.
